Ash the Rockstar
by MewGal
Summary: Ash tries to be a Rockstar but it fails drastically. Short but funny. Ash and Misty fight alot in it so if you are an AAML fan, don't read it. Well... read it, but don't flame. Short and funny. Have a laugh.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the copyrights to I'm a believer, by Smashmouth. I only did the lyrics.  
  
Key:  
  
[_____] is what the signs that Jenny and Joy are holding up says  
  
(_____) is what Misty/Ash/Brock etc is doing  
  
*_____* is what the audience is doing.  
  
Got that? Okay then, Action!  
  
Close up on the stage where Ash is standing with a microphone. Misty is in the front row, and Brock is on the guitar. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are on each side of the stage holding up signs.  
  
Ash: Hey guys! This is my first turn at being a rockstar!  
  
[Applause]  
  
*Audience claps politely*  
  
Brock: And we've written a song...  
  
Ash: Dedicated to the one and only Misty.  
  
(Misty giggles as audience looks at her)  
  
[Cat whistle, wolf whistle, anything]  
  
*Audience obliges*  
  
Ash: One, two three, hit it!  
  
(Brock starts on his guitar)  
  
Ash: I thought she was only true in fairytales.  
  
Brock: Meant to scare someone else but not to scaaaaare me!  
  
(Misty's eyes pop out)  
  
[Point and laugh]  
  
*Audience points and laughs*  
  
Ash: But she was out to get me.  
  
Pikachu: pikapi  
  
Brock: THat's the way it seems.  
  
Ash: Now her face HAUNTS ALL MY dreeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaams.  
  
Both: And then I saw her face!  
  
Brock: Now I'm a believer!  
  
Ash: Yeah, in monsters.  
  
(Misty's face starts getting red)  
  
Brock: Not of human race!  
  
Pikachu: Pika pikachu  
  
Ash: Went out of my mind!  
  
(Misty stands up fuming red)  
  
[Clap]  
  
*Audience claps*  
  
Brock: She stood there!  
  
(Both point at Misty)  
  
Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Ash: Now I'm a believer, if I said I wouldn't leave her, then I lied!  
  
(Misty stands up and stomps up on stage)  
  
Ash: I thought Officer Jenny was more or less a normal thing.  
  
Brock: Stopping criminal's in their tracks Oh yeah!  
  
(Group of officer Jennys burst in and grab hold of Misty)  
  
Ash: But what's the use of running?  
  
Pikachu: Pikapika!  
  
Brock: She's totally insane.  
  
(Misty does karate kicks on all the Officer Jennys)  
  
[Oooooh]  
  
*Audience Ooooohs*  
  
(Misty punches the remaining lot and Nurse Joys come in and drag the Officer Jennys away)  
  
[Aaaaah]  
  
*Audience Aaaaahs*  
  
Ash: Every time I see her it's a paaiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!  
  
Both: And then I saw her face  
  
(Misty leers over at them)  
  
Ash: Now I'm a believer!  
  
(Brock down on knees) Brock: I didn't do it! It wasn't me!  
  
Brock: Not in silk or lace!  
  
Ash: Not gentle or kind!  
  
(Misty stomps over and is about to grab Ash by the ear)  
  
Both: And she's standing there  
  
(Misty grabs Ash's ear)  
  
[Ouch!]  
  
*Audience says ouch!*  
  
Ash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Brock: I'm a believer  
  
Ash: I wish I could leave her, but I still tried!  
  
(Misty drags Ash off stage)  
  
Brock: I'm a believer yeah yeah yeah yeaaah!  
  
PIkachu: Pika, pika chu.  
  
Brock: Now I'm a believer.  
  
(Finishes off on guitar)  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika pika! (singing in time)  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika!  
  
Brock: Thankyou thankyou  
  
[Applaud]  
  
*Audience claps*  
  
(Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny throw down their signs and stomp off)  
  
(Pikachu and Brock bow then walk off)  
  
From backstage you can hear...   
  
Ash: Ow! Ow! Ow! Thanks for coming!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of it! 


	2. Sequel

Disclaimer: Much as I wish to own pokemon, I don't. Ditto with the Mandy moore song.  
  
Ash: (bows) this is my sequel to my last attempt to being a rockstar. As a result I still have a very sore ear, but I'd like to say that I will make it up to my Waterflower.  
  
(Misty glares in front row)  
  
Ash: You know, everything that I'm afraid of.  
  
[We all know who that is don't we?]  
  
*Audience chants, Misty Misty Misty*  
  
Ash: To put it simply, I am only afraid of you,  
  
(Misty faints)  
  
(Nurse Joy comes and throws water over her. Pikachu gives Misty a thundershock)  
  
Ash: Everybody knows you, Everybody wishes they didn't.  
  
(Pikachu nods solemnly. Togepi suddenly does a metronome and a dust storm starts)  
  
Ash: I know, that I always tell you how I feel.  
  
[Tell us!]  
  
*Audience takes up chant; Tell us! Tell us!*  
  
Brock to Pikachu: THey seem to think this is a boxing match.  
  
Pikachu: If this keeps up it will be.  
  
Brock: Hey you talked!  
  
Pikachu: Pikapika??  
  
Ash: I wish, that you would disappear.   
  
Brock: Good thing Misty fainted.  
  
Pikachu: Oh great. Nurse Joy gave Misty a revive  
  
Brock: Made you talk! Made you talk!  
  
(Pikachu electrocutes Brock then sits back to watch)  
  
Ash: Everytime you call me, I'm to scared to go near you  
  
Misty: Come here Ash! I'll give you something to REALLY be afraid of!  
  
Ash: But I'm not to shy to say,  
  
Misty: Wanna bet!  
  
Ash: Ooh, I want to go away-   
From you.   
  
[You better!]  
  
*Audience screams it out*  
  
Ash:I hope you feel, the way that I do.  
  
Ash:I want to rush, away from you.  
  
Brock: Ash you better shut up before Misty gets too mad...  
  
Misty: I'll get you see if I don't!  
  
Ash:Ooh, I want to get away from you   
Away from you.  
  
(Misty runs up on stage and chases Ash around)  
  
Brock: Good thing it's a cordless microphone  
  
Ash: You know, I'm the one that you can ignore.   
And sometimes, you tell me things that I already know.   
I just want mold to grow on you.   
And you say, exactly how you feel about me.   
I agree, that's the only thing that we agree on.  
  
Brock: Ash! You don't know what your doing!!!  
  
Ash: Ooh, I want to go away-   
From you.  
  
Brock: TOo right Ash, run!  
  
Ash: I hope you feel, the way that I do.  
  
Brock: Misty's incapable of feeling that you know!  
  
Ash: I want to rush, away from you.   
Ooh, I want to get away from you   
Away from you.  
  
[Cheer!]  
  
*Audience cheers*  
  
(Misty grinds her teeth and has bloodshot eyes as she does a karate chop on Ash's head, but Ash ducks)  
  
Ash: I wish that I could tell the world,   
But there's no one to talk to,   
Only everybody knows,  
  
Misty: So you want to get away from me eh?  
  
Ash: Away from you.  
  
Ash: You say, everything that no one says   
But I know, everything that you think I don't know.   
I will never want to be near you   
Luckily I never am...   
  
Misty: Well if you just let me punch you I might leave you alone.  
  
(togepi whips up another dust storm)  
  
Misty: I'll get you Ash!  
  
(Ash gets dragged away from the stage by Brock still singing his song)  
  
Ash: Ooh, I'm getting away-  
From you.   
I know you feel, the way that I do.  
I'm going to rush, away from you.   
Ooh, I getting away from you   
Away from you.  
  
[Applaud]  
  
*Audience claps*  
  
(Misty rubs her eyes and sees Ash gone.)  
  
[Get the tomatoes ready]  
  
*Audience gets the tomatoes and chucks them at Misty*  
  
(Pikachu gets ketchup and sprays it all over Misty)  
  
Misty: Help! I'm dying!  
  
(Ash rushes back in)  
  
Ash: Misty! Are you okay?  
  
Misty: Goodbye- Ash.  
  
(She then pretends to fall down dead)  
  
Ash: I finally got away, from her.  
  
I gonna party,  
  
all night from now on,  
  
Oh I finally got away from her.  
  
Away from her...  
  
Misty: Why you!  
  
(Leaps up and grabs Ash by he ear and drags him off)  
  
Thanks for reading the sequel. Not as funny as the first I guess but I really wanted to write more so read and review if ya want. 


	3. Sequel to the Sequel

Disclaimer: I do not own Kylie Minogue. I do not own pokemon. Now we've got that out of the way let's begin.  
  
--if your not getting the jokes yet, listen to the songs and then you'll hear the changed lyrics.--  
  
Ash: I still haven't given up on being a rockstar!  
  
Brock: *groans*  
  
Misty: *Stretches punching arm and does a warmup scary face*  
  
Music starts  
  
Ash: What on Earth am I meant to do in this crowded place there is only you.   
  
Brock: Who's gonna stay, now I have to leave. You have taken my breath away.  
  
Ash: Not to mention my appetite!  
  
Brock: Oooh is the world still spinning around?  
  
Ash: Spinning around! *Starts spinning idiotically*  
  
Misty: I don't think I feel mad! Wait a sec... I do.  
  
Brock: *faints* I don't feel like coming rooouuuund!  
  
Ash & Brock: Its in your eyes!  
  
Misty: *Eyes pop out + turn red*  
  
Ash: I can tell what your thinking... *ducks as Misty chucks tomato and falls on Brock*  
  
Brock: Your armpits are stinking!  
  
Ash: I want to maaaake a get aaaaaway!  
  
Brock: Its in your eyes... *music fades*  
  
  
  
Ash: Misty has a funny way of coming and taaaaking the hair on your head away.  
  
Brock: I can't think of a single thing,  
  
Misty: *Mutters* Can't think in my opinion.  
  
Ash: Other than what an ugly idi it!  
  
Misty: There's no such thing as an idi it. The REAL lyrics say "other than what a beautiful state of it. Not idi it. Who wrote these lyrics anyway?"  
  
*Someone in audience whistles and turns away*  
  
Ash: Forget it.  
  
  
  
  
Brock: She's in pig sties!  
  
Ash: I can tell that you're thinking!  
  
Brock: Man she is stinking.  
  
Both: D'you think she'll make it to the loo?  
  
Ash: Its no surprise.  
  
Brock: I've been watching tv lately.  
  
Ash: I think I'd better go to the toilet too!  
  
Both: *Runs off stage as Misty pursues them*  
  
Note: If you want me to do any more parodies review and give suggestions. 


End file.
